


Trespasser

by Skullszeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Demons, Enemies, Food, Friendship, Gen, House Party, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mention of Drugs & alcohol, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stabbing, Strangers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Dean is stuck with Belphegor who wants his help locating a object.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Belphegor
Kudos: 3





	Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't really have any interest in writing anything for Supernatural until I watched some scenes with Belphegor/Jack. And yo, I used to do research on a lot of things, and to see a Prince of Hell wandering around, that was interesting. It would've been awesome if they weren't so spread out throughout Supernatural with random scenes and shit, and they could've been awesome antagonists. To be honest, waste of potential.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not edited. First meetings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Hey, gorgeous, wake up.”

Dean blinked his eyes open, a painful headache forced a groan from his throat as he stared up at a dark sky. _Where am I?_ An image flickered in his head, he had said something to Sam about food, but everything else after was hazy.

“You’re finally awake.” A face appeared above him, shadowing the yellow alley light from Dean’s eyes, replacing it with a smiling male wearing sunglasses.

Dean bolted up without a second thought, but the gun that was always holstered at his side was now gone. He gritted his teeth, glaring at the kid standing before him, all nonchalant and smiling.

“Sorry, I had to take that away from you before you hurt someone.” He tilted his head and peered down the alley, but from that angle, Dean could see scarring on the sides of his eyes from behind the sunglasses.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, glancing around the alley. Sam was nowhere in sight.

“Uh, you can call me Bel.” He shrugged as he looked back down at Dean. “We should get going. I don’t like when others bother me while I’m on the job.”

Job?

“Wait, where is my brother?” Dean asked, his mind staying mostly on Sam, and on who this kid actually was. He had been staring at something down the alley, but there was nothing there besides an unnerving silence.

“The tall one?” Bel asked with an arched brow as he looked back at Dean over his shoulder. “I have him.”

Dean blinked, his mind trying to process what this kid just said, then without thinking of anything else, he reached over and grabbed the kid by the shoulders and pushed him against the nearest brick wall. The shadows enveloped them, and while Dean seethed, the kid sighed.

“Where is he? What the hell did you do to him?”

Bel hummed. “Ah, think of that, Dean. Hell. A nice, glorified place, always so dim and cold, and reverent to the right people. Think of it, and you’ll have your pretty answer.”

Time could’ve stopped. The ground could easily swallow Dean up, and he wouldn’t have screamed from the endless fall of darkness around him. An unnerving shiver ran up his spine, but his grip was tight on the kid who stared back with a deadpan look.

“What are you?” Dean asked, his voice rough and in disbelief.

“I told you, Dean,” Bel patted his hand, “I’m Bel, a demon in other words, and I have some interesting work for you, but right now, we should get going. My brothers and sisters are getting close, and I’d rather not have them ruin this for me.”

* * *

Belphegor, the demon, took on the form of a twenty-two year old named Jack Kline. Dean couldn’t get much out of Bel because of that, and the demon didn’t care about the _‘meat suit’_ he was inhabiting. He was the closest one around when Jack died.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as they sauntered down the street. He stood at least two feet away from the demon, finding it increasingly unusual to be around. He met with demons before, but this one...had a strange charisma about him.

“What do you mean, what do you mean,” Bel repeated under his breath. “I mean, it was dead when I decided to occupy it.”

“What’s up with your eyes?” Dean asked.

Bel tapped the side of the glasses. “Well, I didn’t want to scare you, did I?” He chuckled softly to himself as they headed down another street.

Dean asked about Sam. It was all he could think of after Belphegor told him what happened. It was the reason what got Dean walking in the first place. Almost numb, but the anger was winning. More than two-three demons attacked Dean and Sam, Dean had hit the wall and fell to the ground, while Sam was left by himself to fend for their lives from what he could recall.

“Don’t give me credit,” Bel had said when he told Dean he had come through for them. “I was only doing it because they were in my way, and you were my target.”

Belphegor had only taken Sam because he needed a Winchester’s help locating an object that had been stolen from Hell.

“Don’t you keep these things locked away?”

“There’s a few short hands lately,” said Bel. “Sam is in a good place—”

“Hell is not a good place,” Dean gritted out, his glare dark upon the demon’s head.

Bel snickered, unaffected by Dean’s annoyance. “Perspective’s, Dean, it’s all about perspective’s. For now. I’ve kept Sam inside a room where the demons won’t touch him. Once I retrieve the object I lost, you can have you little cute brother back.”

And this is how they ended up in some kind of party at twelve at night. The scent of alcohol and smoke is thick in the air when they first enter the house. There’s men with dark hair and a much darker looks in their eyes when they size up Dean, but they disregard Bel’s appearance altogether as they venture into the house.

“Why would it be here?” Dean asked. The loud music pulsed against the walls, making it hard not to have a headache. He can see people doing drugs in the kitchen on the table or on the stove, three cases of different kinds of beer, and several tall bottles of either Vodka or Whiskey sitting on the counter.

“A demon likes to hang with these types of people, influence them in a way,” Bel said to Dean once they end up in the hall where a few women settle near the bathroom. They’re whispering to one another, but thanks to being drunk, they aren’t as subtle. Some look at Dean, their hazy eyes reveal lust and temptation, but they’re pulled back to their friends as the door slammed shut.

“A demon?” Dean asked. In this kind of scenario, he didn’t think much of it besides the idea that humans simply like to do terrible things in the wrong side of the city. “Can we get a move on it instead of standing around.”

“Well, they’re shifty,” said Bel, grimacing at a few people in the crowd. “Once they make their appearance, I’ll lead them outside, and you can have your fun.”

“My fun?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Bel said, “do you honestly think I have some kind of weapon on me to attack other demons, but I know a hunter like yourself does. So, don’t hesitate.”

“I never hesitate.”

“Sure.” Bel and Dean watched the crowd, the stink of smoke and the sight of alcohol makes Dean feel strange and uneasy. He disliked the sight of it, it reminded him of too many times of when he fell off the wagon, or of his childhood. The thought of getting Sam back is what was holding him up.

It didn’t take long for a fight to start out, and for Bel to point out one of the guys. It also didn’t take long for them to drag the demon out into the back, past several cars, ignoring a junkie near the garbage, and the drunks walking the other way.

Dean had taken a demon blade out from the inside of his coat and placed it to the neck of the demon. “This asshole,” he gestured vaguely at Bel who arched his brows, “says you took something from him. You might want to give it back or you’ll—”

The demon let out a series of gibberish from its bleeding lip from when Dean smashed it in the face. Its eyes flickered to pitch black, and a sinister grin swept across its lips as it stared keenly at Belphegor.

“Princelings shouldn’t be out of their cages,” the demon seethed, spit and blood slipping down its scraggly jaw.

Bel wrinkled his nose, hands casually tucked in his sweater pockets. “We’re not here for a nice conversation about who’s meant to be where,” said Bel, sounding somehow pleasant, “I want to know what you did with the key, I know you and the others stole more than that. I figured the rest of the hounds will get to _them_ , but I’m only curious for the key.”

Key? What key? Dean didn’t like it, not when he was acting like some kind of puppet for a demon. He needed more information.

“Banished from your throne, princeling,” the demon said in a mocking tone, it started to laugh. The blade in Dean’s hand tightened and he pressed it deeper against the demon’s throat. “I have no key. If anything, Hell’s spoils have fallen into the grasp of the unlikely. Your hunt for it will be indisposed.”

They were quiet for a few short seconds before Bel turned away and said, “Kill it.”

Dean sighed, then he shoved the blade into the demon and the body spasmed for only a few seconds before going out lightly. He rose to his feet and stared at Bel who was walking down the alley. Dean caught up to him at the entrance as Bel stared up at the sky.

“What the hell is this key for?” Dean asked. “And why was it calling you _princeling?_ I thought Hell has no hierarchy ever since the Knights of Hell were disposed of.”

Bel chuckled. “You got to the Knights before anyone else could, but good thing...they weren’t meant to take the throne anyways, and it’s not like Lucifer was going to randomly let them, right?”

Dean frowned, unsure of what they were doing. “You’re a Prince of a Hell?”

“Pretty prince,” Bel said, humming softly, then he let out a whistle as he stared at the sky. “That’s a lot of them. Haven’t seen so many in awhile.”

Dean peered at the sky, at the flickering stars above. “That’s not all of them, just enough for us to see.”

Bel scoffed, nudging Dean in the side. “I’m not talking about the stars, idiot. I meant, the angels...haven’t seen so many in awhile. I wonder why. Maybe it’s because a Winchester isn’t up in the mortal plane.”

“Angels?” he asked in disbelief. “There’s no such thing.”

Bel turned his head, arching a brow and placing a hand to his chest, “You’re talking to a Prince of Hell, Dean...why wouldn’t there be a single mention of those angels. You can’t see them because...they’re quite the sight.” It stared at the sky again. “You know what, I’ll meet you back at your car in a few minutes.”

“Wait…” Bel was no longer in front of Dean anymore, and he let out a curse before heading down the street, away from the house party, and the dead body he left in the alley. There was a lot of this he couldn’t understand, more so that once he gets back Sam, he’ll have to take a shower just to get the thought of a demon being so close to him off his clothes and skin.

He walked to the Impala, but slowed at the sight of a man standing near it. A tall man with dark hair and wearing a beige trenchcoat. He was staring at Dean with an empty expression, unusual from Belphegor’s pleased grin. Was this another demon? The question has him gripping the handle of his demon knife.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Dean asked steadily.

“My name is Castiel,” the man spoke in a raspy tone, almost empty like, as if he didn’t really have much emotion in him. “I’m here to warn you about the company you’ve been spending your time with.”

Dean gritted his teeth. So, was this a demon? “I know about Belphegor, I’m only helping him because he has my brother. Get away from my car.” Dean gestured, and the man took a step to the side.

“You would lower yourself for a demon’s plea?” Castiel asked.

Dean’s brows furrowed. This was not a demon. “What’s it to you?”

“I’m an Angel of the Lord, and my charge to you and you brother is my business, the demon should be thoroughly killed,” Castiel said.

Dean wanted to question if Castiel was telling the truth. The idea of angels being real was...strange. He never believed in such things. Why would they be real while in his profession he had never experienced any on the path he walked. “I would like to kill it, but like I said, it has my brother.”

“If I get him for you, will you kill Belphegor?”

Okay...so if this isn’t some kind of trick, then maybe this will work out for the better. “You’ll save Sam from Hell?” Dean asked in disbelief, trying his hardest not to seem overly excited, and to not kill the enthusiasm with his skepticism.

“Kill Belphegor,” Castiel said, and like Bel disappearing, Castiel had done the same, but there was a slight sound left behind when he had done so.

Dean shuddered at the idea, he leaned against the Impala, gripping the demon knife, and trying his best not to end up screwed over again. He didn’t know if Angels were real, and he certainly didn’t know if they could get his brother out of Hell.

He waited for another hour until Belphegor came walking down the alley, humming pleasantly to himself.

“Look what I found, Winchester,” Bel waved a dark brown looking object at Dean.

“What is that? Shit?”

Bel scowled. “No. It’s a key.”

“Looks like shit.”

“Well, it’s not a typical key that comes from—” Bel stopped a few feet away from Dean and leaned close to squint at him. “You’ve been in the presence of an angel.”

How would he know that? “What are you talking about?”

Bel waved his hand at Dean. “I can see the wisps, like...mist or something, whenever an angel likes to linger. They leave behind an imprint...nothing you can see, of course, but I can see it quite well without proper eyes.” He took off the sunglasses and Dean grimaced at the burned holes in his sockets.

“You killed him,” Dean said, gripping the handle of his knife.

“I didn’t kill anyone,” said Bel, placing the sunglasses back on his nose. “He was dead when I came around. And if anything, an angel possibly killed Jack.”

“Why would an angel do that?” Dean asked, stepping closer.

Bel shrugged. “From what I heard, the vessel itself is...some kind of hybrid. I don’t know. I didn’t look into the past of said human, because I don’t care for it. It’s dead. And I’m here, inside of it, so why should I find any sympathy for it?”

“Like you can actually feel sympathy,” Dean scoffed.

Bel smiled, but there was no humor behind it. “You’re right, Dean. I don’t feel sympathy for Jack, or for you, or for your brother. The angels came in, and I knew they were going to notice Dean Winchester standing beside a demon. One of them was going to get close, and since there was so much, I had to make my move.”

“To get your key?” Dean said, looking at it. “What’s it for?”

“A key to several cages like my own,” Bel said, smiling faintly at it. “My cage was open already, the demon we met up with was a soldier who took on his role to easily. It hasn’t wandered close to my station, but they do recognize royalty when they see it.”

A key to several cages?

“There’s more of you sons of bitches, aren’t there?” Dean asked, stepping closer, a desire in him to stab the demon in the chest, to get him out of the human flesh of its vessel.

Belphegor chuckled. “I can read you well, Dean. I hope you have fun with your angel.”

Dean moved, but the demon was gone, and the knife slashed through air the moment Castiel returned to the alley with a slumped over Sam. His heart was racing, his mind reeling, and yet he was relieved to see Sam who was now looking at him.

* * *

“A Nephilim?” Dean asked a day later at an outdoor restaurant. Castiel sat across from him while Sam was beside him.

Castiel nodded. The angel turned out to be an actual...angel. His wings lit up most of the alley in display when Dean had grabbed a hold of Sam, and he demanded proof and trust. Castiel delivered.

“They’re real?” Sam asked, taking a bite from his burger.

“Jack was killed because he was a Nephilim,” Castiel told them. “An archangel had done it, but no one expected a Prince of Hell to take over the body. It makes him more dangerous...but right now, the demon doesn’t know the body it inhabits. Once it does find out, it could use it for its own with certain dark spells.”

“So, we hunt for the bastard,” said Dean.

Castiel nodded. “I’ll keep in touch.” In a blink, the angel was gone from where he sat.

Sam let out a breath and smiled sheepishly at Dean. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Dean nodded slowly. Although, Sam didn’t have memories of Hell, and apparently Castiel made sure not to give him any just in case the mental anguish could tear down the body. Sooner or later with age, he’ll remember, but for now, he was happily munching on his burger.

“Right now, we should focus on eating,” Dean said, and took another bite of his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don't know if I'll be writing anything else for Supernatural. I was only interested in Belphegor, and if any ideas come that has anything to do with Bel, then I'll write it. :) I was also running out of steam by the end, and I just wanted to finish the damn fic. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
